


if you like it (then you should probably put a ring on it)

by hdnprplflwrs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Background Relationships, Backstory, Beaches, Boys In Love, Challenges, Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Some Cursing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, because i can't write a klance fic without proposals, but not anymore, can't write a fic without that too, cover your ears kids, goddamn it, i still don't get how i came up with that, kolivan is jeff probst, makes no sense but okay, takes place on survivor, there are proposals, they both know morse code, they met in college, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdnprplflwrs/pseuds/hdnprplflwrs
Summary: It was day thirty-one of living on a miserable island in Fiji, and Keith is still in the game.A Klance fic set inSurvivorbecauseWinners at Warwas something we knew we needed and received and quiznak it was amazing. Also Keith would totally go onSurvivorif he could.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	if you like it (then you should probably put a ring on it)

It was day thirty-one of living on a miserable island in Fiji, and Keith was still in the game.

He had a couple of close calls with being voted out of the game, but he was thankful for a couple of clutch immunity idols and wins he had pulled out to save his ass. He had aligned with Acxa, Matt, Ezor and Romelle for the last vote to get out Lotor, who had arguably been pulling the strings this entire game.

There were eight survivors left, and the game continued on. Sendak was still a major player who needed to go, and then it was a duke-out for the final Three spots.

He marched behind Romelle (who also helped them boot Lotor off), with Throk behind him as they approached their reward challenge. It was a remarkably beautiful day in Fiji, the sun sparkling off the water so brightly it was nearly blinding.

He’d been nursing sunburn for a while now. The sun hurt. A _lot_.

Sendak slid their flag into place as they lined up in front of Kolivan, the challenge behind him. _Shit_ , he should’ve at least scanned the challenge before Kolivan started his spiel. _Oh, well_.

“First things first,” Kolivan grinned. “Romelle, gotta take back the necklace.”

Romelle pouted, but unclipped the necklace from her neck. However, Kolivan had to walk out to retrieve it from her, which was kind of funny. Kolivan placed the immunity necklace back on the stand and Keith’s gaze stayed on it for a beat longer before he turned to Kolivan.

“Alright,” Kolivan clapped his hands together. “There is a _point_ in this game where the _fatigue_ and _hunger_ starts to _overwhelm_ you. _Food_ is hard to come by. _Morale_ is low. So _maybe_...It’s time for some love.”

Keith’s jaw dropped open. He turned to offer a hug to Romelle, who had burst into tears at Kolivan’s proclamation.

Around them, the other survivors stood in shock and disbelief as Kolivan called Sendak’s twin, Sadak, forth. Keith never really liked Sendak. He pushed people too hard, both emotionally and physically.

But he couldn’t help but feel a pang as he watched Sendak embrace his twin, who was shorter but still eerily similar. He missed everything about his own life: his job, his work, his home, normal food, Lance-- oh god, he missed Lance.

He started debating in his head if Shiro or Lance came out for the family visit. He put both of them down for the family visit, but he knew that they had their own agendas and schedules and jobs to think of. He wondered what Shiro would think how he looked. He grinned. A _far_ cry from the shack his brother found him in.

He just missed Ezor and her wife Narti, and was now watching Matt embrace his little sister, Pidge. Pidge looked every bit the person Matt made her out to be, already whispering algorithms and statistics in his ear that may or not be related to _Survivor_ and the game. Matt was laughing and crying through it all, somehow still managing to answer Kolivan’s questions.

Keith was so tired and worn out from the emotional and physical toll _Survivor_ had had on him. He tried to pay attention to what Kolivan was saying, he really did, but he just managed to register that Acxa’s girlfriend Veronica, Romelle’s older sister Allura, and James’s best friend Kinkade were all here.

Throk was next, with his wife. Keith was trying to stay strong, _dig deep_ as Kolivan would say, and focus on what was happening in front of him, but he just wanted Lance. So bad. He missed his boyfriend so _much_. Sure, he thought of Lance all the time, but to be _so close_ and yet _so far away_ was infuriating.

Throk fell back into the line and his wife joined the other loved ones.

Kolivan grinned at Keith. “Keith, you ready?”

Keith nodded, throat seizing up. He pressed his hands against his mouth, not trusting himself to speak as he stumbled forward to Kolivan saying, “Lance, get out here!”

Lance rounded the corner and Keith cracked.

He crumpled to his knees as he held out his arms and Lance slid right into his embrace as if they were on a dance floor instead of sand. _God_ , Lance smelled good. He probably smelled terrible and felt dirty and scratchy and burying his nose into Lance’s neck probably wasn’t the best thing for his skincare and he was _dreadfully_ skinny, probably skinnier than his stint as a hermit in the desert and _god_ he wanted to start crying.

“I love you,” Lance was saying, like a prayer. “I love you, I love you, I love you, _I love you--_ ”

Keith pulled his face off of Lance’s neck and their lips crashed together, Lance tasting like minty toothpaste and strawberry chapstick, the best thing Keith has tasted in _eons_ , and only when his hand stilled to pull them both up from the beach does he realize he’s been tapping his hand in Morse code on Lance’s back.

Keith pulled away first, pressing his forehead against Lance’s with his eyes closed as he dimly heard Lance chuckling under his breath and Kolivan asking, “So Keith, I saw you tapping Lance’s shoulder in what looked like--well, Morse code.”

“Yeah,” Keith managed, letting a small smile form on his face. “Yeah. So. I met Lance in college, but we never really started dating until two years after, when we decided to reconnect with each other.”

He swallowed the lump that’s formed in his throat and Lance hugged him tighter, and he continued. “I was never really _good_ at emotions, and Lance--Lance told me he loved me pretty early on--”

_Oh, fuck._

_Oh fuck,_ he’s crying.

“But I never could say it. Like, it would always get stuck in my throat, you know?” Keith reaches up to wipe more tears off of his face as Lance buries his own into Keith’s neck, ears tipped with red ( _aw, he's embarrased and ridiculously cute_ ). “And then, months later, Lance tells me how he loved Morse code as a kid. And my brother was in the military for a bit, so I had it memorized, too. And then I just start tapping ‘I love you’ on Lance’s skin everywhere.”

Keith sniffled, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. “God, I thought I was the worst boyfriend for _years_ , not being able to tell the love of my life that I loved him.”

Kolivan nodded, grinning. “Okay Lance, go join the other loved ones.”

Lance kissed Keith once more, their tears mixing together. Lance’s blue eyes were the same color as the skies and the ocean that Keith had been staring at for thirty-one days, but also so, so much _more_. So much more _alive_. So much more _loving_.

They broke apart and Keith had barely enough time to tap out one last _I love you_ before Lance was stepping away, to the wooden benches where the other loved ones were waiting. As he walked away from Keith, Lance turned around and shouted, “I have a very important question for you when you win, mullet-head!” He winked and turned back to the other loved ones, taking a seat at the end closest to the challenge.

“Hm, confident,” Kolivan said. “Keith, have any idea what that question is?”

“I have an idea,” Keith grinned. He didn’t elaborate, and he didn’t need to. He felt like the spirit he had when he started this crazy journey was back-- like Lance being here had stoked the fire under his ass to win, and he would.

  
  


Keith did end up winning, by the way. He chose Acxa, Romelle, and Matt to come with him on the reward, and as they were leaving Lance proposed to him with a silicone wedding band to last him throughout the game until they were reunited and Lance gave him the actual one. 

He said yes, right before he kneeled in front of Lance and slung the chain that held his father’s wedding ring off his neck and asked Lance to marry him.

Lance said yes, too, and Keith clasped the necklace around Lance’s neck as they kissed goodbye, one last time, to the whoops and hollers of the other survivors behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Find all of my socials on [hdnprplflwrs.carrd.co](https://hdnprplflwrs.carrd.co/). LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENT ANYTHING, I LITERALLY DON'T CARE, I LOVE COMMENTS. GIVE ME VALIDATION. thanks for coming to my ted talk.
> 
> **Links for the various crises happening in the world:**  
>  Black Lives Matter petitions, donations, and other resources here [HERE](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/).  
> If you can't donate, here's a [YOUTUBE PLAYLIST](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlhfJSrlPNthnoD1XFDHzmdf6Mpt2pe-2&feature=share) where all proceeds from the videos are being donated to various BLM charities.  
> Yemen Crisis links [HERE](https://yemencrisis.carrd.co/).  
> COVID-19 and others (U.S. Specific) [HERE](https://www.acf.hhs.gov/otip/news/covid-19-resources-services-support).
> 
> MAKE SURE YOU ARE REGISTERED TO VOTE !!!! There are absentee and mail-in voting guides to help online due to the pandemic and everything else that’s been going on, and make sure to get your votes in by OCTOBER 22ND so that it has two weeks to ship in and be counted on ELECTION DAY IN NOVEMBER.
> 
> ALWAYS STAY SAFE AND WEAR A MASK!!!!


End file.
